freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Puppet
Were you looking for The Puppet from the second game? Ph. Puppet = is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Puppet. Appearance Phantom Puppet appears much like its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction. Locations Phantom Puppet appears very briefly in CAM 08 and then appears in The Office depending on whether or not the player changes the Monitor's view before lowering it. Behavior Phantom Puppet acts similarly to Phantom Mangle and Phantom Chica, it only appears on one camera view randomly. If the player views Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, they are advised to change the Monitor's view. If this warning is not exercised, Phantom Puppet will teleport to The Office and closely stare directly into the player's face, causing a ventilation error and blocking the use of both the Maintenance Panel and Monitor. After it leaves, Phantom Puppet causes an audio error, much like Phantom Mangle. Once in the room, Phantom Puppet cannot be warded off and must leave on its own. However, during this period, it allows time for Springtrap to move closer to the player while also making the player defenseless to the other phantoms who may attack, even while Phantom Puppet is in The Office. Audio Phantom Puppet blocking the player's view. Trivia *Unlike the original Puppet, Phantom Puppet doesn't have a jumpscare. It's just the opposite situation of BB lacking the jumpscare in the second game and Phantom BB having one in the third game. * Phantom Puppet is one of two phantom animatronics that has no jumpscare, the other being Phantom Mangle. **Phantom Puppet is the third animatronic in the entire series to not have a jumpscare, the two others being Phantom Mangle and BB. * Phantom Puppet's actions are very similar to the way it blocks Freddy Fazbear's vision in the cutscene after Night 4 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Despite appearing burnt in most cases, Phantom Puppet will retain its original appearance as The Puppet when being viewed from CAM 08. * If Phantom Puppet is in The Office when Springtrap is about to kill the player, it will just disappear and Springtrap will jumpscare the player. * Phantom Puppet is the only phantom animatronic in the game to cause two errors, as it triggers a Ventilation Error when it appears and an Audio Error when it leaves. ** Because of this fact, along with the fact that it almost entirely obstructs the player's view and prevents use of the Monitor and Maintenance Panel, Phantom Puppet could be considered the most dangerous phantom animatronic in the game. * In the Extra menu, the Phantom Puppet's name is literally "Phantom Puppet". This means that either "The Puppet" is either his official name, or just a nickname before Scott can think of an official name. ** This is the case for Phone Guy, as Scott also refers to him as "Phone Guy". |-|Images = Gameplay 298.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08. Strangely, it has the appearance of its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 self. Miscellaneous NfgLjqw.jpg|Phantom Puppet on the Extras menu. PhantomPuppetBrightened.png|Phantom Puppet, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms